


Topeng

by finitefarfalla (Salmonellagogo)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 13:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14113395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmonellagogo/pseuds/finitefarfalla
Summary: Hanya untuk malam ini saja mereka menjadi orang lain.





	Topeng

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyouka_Setsura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyouka_Setsura/gifts).



Eren tahu siapa identitas laki-laki di depannya. Sentuhan tangannya membuat Eren bergidik, kehangatan kulitnya begitu familier.

"Kapt--"

Eren dipotong oleh ciuman yang mengonsumsi seluruh pikiran rasionalnya. Ketika mereka berpisah, bulu mata Eren menyapu topeng yang dipakai oleh pria di hadapannya.

"Kau dan aku, kita bukan siapa-siapa malam ini," kata pria itu.

Napas Eren gemetar. Ia mencengkeram baju Levi. Ya, pria di depannya adalah Levi. Atasannya. Ia tahu itu. Dan, di hari lain hal semacam ini tidak akan diizinkan.

Namun, malam ini saja--

Eren menelan ludah.

\--malam ini saja ia dan Levi adalah orang yang tidak saling mengenal.


End file.
